Sin mirar atrás
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Segunda parte del fic "Civil War or Civil love" Han pasado once años desde la guerra civil y sus vidas han cambiado. Pero ahora, el renacimiento de Cráneo Rojo, la noticia de saber que Steve Rogers realmente permanece criogenizado de nuevo, les llevará de nuevo a otra inesperada aventura, donde para ganar hay que arriesgar todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Civil War or Civil Love Pt. II — ″**_**Sin mirar hacia atrás″**_

**« Porque a un héroe no se le mide por la magnitud de su fuerza,**

**si no por la fuerza de su corazón. »**

**Manhattan , Torre Stark. 19 de Noviembre , 20:10 p.m **

Todos se habían reunido. Todos aquellos que un día habían sido un grupo de jóvenes que se hacían llamar así mismos "Little Avengers", entonces, se reunían en la Torre Stark. El tiempo, los once años que habían pasado, y no en vano, les reunían de nuevo como un grupo de jóvenes héroes capaces de salvar la tierra una y otra vez.

En aquellos once años, habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para sacar adelante su academia de jóvenes talentos que brillaba con el nombre de "Little Avenger's Academy" y que ganaba una gran fama y cada día recogía en su interior más estudiantes de todo tipo y de también, lejanas galaxias.

Andrea llevaba cerca de unos meses casada con Jake, y su matrimonio además, se componía de tres hijos. La mayor de ellos, era Fiona de nueve años y los recién nacidos gemelos, Robert y Erik. No solo formaba parte de los Little Avengers, también una parte de ella, se unía en la batalla junto a los X-Men, por supuesto.

Alex y Warren seguían juntos, como pareja de echo, pues todavía la joven Barton no se había atrevido a dar el gran paso junto al mutante alado. Sin embargo, sabían que acabaría ocurriendo, aunque de momento, SHIELD le robaba más tiempo del necesario a la pajarita.

Dagon sacaba adelante él solo a una niña que había adoptado hacia unos meses. Mientras, Magni disfrutaba de ser el aclamado príncipe de Asgard, el cual por fin había empuñado al mítico mjolnir, mientras que su "prima" Skaoi, seguía luchando día si y día también con las hazañas, periplos, mentiras y astucias de su padre, Loki.

Y Meiga… la joven y bella multimillonaria, genio, filántropa, megalómana y miles de adjetivos más, estaba a las puertas de convertirse en C.E.O de Stark International junto a su padre, quien la ayudaba a cuidar de los pequeños gemelos Rogers de tan solo entonces once años. Había conseguido un alto nivel de acceso a la seguridad de SHIELD (aunque aquello todavía no lo sabía del todo), y sus trabajos enfocados a la ingeniería, tanto informática como armamentista (en beneficio de los Vengadores, y sin ayuda monetaria del ejercito) y medicina biotecnológica, le otorgaban todavía más fama de la que ya tenía.

Y todos ellos juntos, se habían convertido en los mejores profesores que la Academia Little Avengers podía tener.

La llamada de Meiga a Andrea, les había reunido en la Torre Stark. Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mes ovalada de cristal, con el Coronel Furia el Agente Coulson y Maria Hill, sentados a ambos extremos, presidiendo la mesa de reuniones. Durante unos instantes, el silencio había reinado lo suficiente como para despertar la desesperación y curiosidad en todos ellos.

Una vez Jarvis hubo servido a todos una taza de abundante café, por fin, Coulson y Furia se decidieron a dar parte de aquella situación por la que eran reunidos.

Primero, fue necesario recordar aquella guerra civil de hacia once años, donde el Capitán America, Steve Rogers, había caído en combate. Entonces, una vez aquel trágico momento fue refrescado, ambos agentes de SHIELD, informaron de la reciente situación, donde habían sido informados del paradero de Steve Rogers, quien se encontraba criogenizado nuevamente, a manos de Cráneo Rojo.

— ¿Está diciendo que Steve podría estar vivo? ¿Qué realmente no murió? — Preguntó Andrea antes de que ella y Meiga se miraran y después giraran sus ojos hacia Furia. Mientras la peliblanca apoyaba una mano bajo su barbilla, Meiga se acomodó en su silla giratoria, con un gesto serio y duro, silenciosa ante todo, al menos de momento.

Coulson asintió apresuradamente mientras les daba paso a los jóvenes para que abrieran las carpetas que había delante de ellos. Carpetas donde eran informados detalladamente de todo el caso. Mientras tanto, Furia desplegó varios hologramas donde se mostraba en imágenes, el mapa donde habían localizado la posición del cuartel de Cráneo Rojo, cerca de Rusia, pese a que sabían que, el villano, tenía un asentamiento en los mismos .

— Hemos recibido esta información de un equipo especializado que se encontraba trabajando al este de Rusia contra una banda terrorista. Los rumores llegaron hasta nuestros agentes, entonces, comenzábamos a trabajar enseguida en el caso de Rogers. — Comenzó a explicar Furia mientras ampliaba el mapa en el holograma para que fuera más fácil localizar visualmente la zona — Tenemos hechos que confirman que Cráneo Rojo, ya podría estar asentado aquí… pero sin Rogers. Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

Todos se miraron entre si y afirmaron, aunque Meiga parecía todavía sumida en un estado de shock idéntico al día de la muerte de Steve. Su rostro parecía pulido en pura piedra fría, estaba completamente inmóvil, con la mente, aparentemente perdida en sus propios pensamientos, aunque sin embargo analizaba toda la situación.

* * *

**"Vi pasar tanto tiempo que me temblaron las manos. **

**¿Cómo iba a pensar que te habían apartado para nunca volver? **

**Aún recuerdo aquella voz susurrando a mi lado,**

**que no ibas a volver, que te habías marchado." **

_Hospital Central de Manhattan, hace once años: _

_Clint abrazaba a Meiga con fuerza mientras esta se revolvía en sus brazos, llorando con desesperación, completamente rota. Podía sentir el sabor de sus propias lagrimas atacar sus labios, y el leve sabor salado le amargaba. Su respiración nerviosa y entrecortada, era fomentada por la desesperación de aquellos momentos. _

_Estaban en la entrada de Urgencias del Hospital de Manhattan, y junto a ellos también estaban Sam Wilson, Peter Parker, los hermanos Storm y todos o casi todos los Vengadores. En ese momento, las manos de Tony Stark se detuvieron en los hombros de su hija, haciendo que esta se girara para así poder observarla y mirar sus ojos inyectados en lágrimas. El vengador dorado guardó silencio y con sus propias manos, le apartó las amargas lágrimas de los ojos antes de atraerla contra su cuerpo. _

— _¿Quieres despedirte de él…? — susurró Tony al oído de su hija, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su padre, en silencio, el cual era roto por el sollozo de su llanto. _

_Ante la afirmación silenciosa, Tony le hizo un gesto a Clint para que se acercara a ambos. En esos momento, aunque lo más importante era su hija, la única persona sin la que no podía vivir, Stark tenía algo más importante que hacer por ella, algo que sabía de sobra que era muy importante para ella. _

— _¿Puedes acompañarle, Barton?, tengo algo que solucionar… _

_Clint afirmó aquella pregunta y rodeó a su pequeña leona con los brazos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el box de urgencias donde se encontraba Steve Rogers, el Capitán América. Ojo de Halcón fue el primero en asegurarse de que el vengador se encontraba en un buen estado, al menos el suficiente para que ella pudiera despedirse con cierta tranquilidad. _

_Cuando este le cedió el paso, Meiga primero dudó hasta que se encontró en el interior y Clint cerró las cortinas para dejarles a solas por última vez. Dudó por miedo, por inseguridad, pues no sabía que iba a encontrarse allí, pero cuando lo hizo, cuando cruzó y hubo estado frente a la cama, lo único que encontró fue a Steve como sumido en un profundo sueño, del que no volvería a despertarse._

_Primero, se quedó al borde de la cama, observando en el más absoluto silencio, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. Estaba allí, frente a él y por última vez, sintiendo como todo su mundo se derrumbaba como el peor de los castillos de naipes. Meiga apretó los ojos casi desesperada, sintiendo una bocanada de fuego naciendo en sus entrañas. Sigilosa, sin querer moverse, se apartó el sudor frío con ambas manos, haciendo todo su cabello hacia atrás, el cual estaba empapado en aquel sudor frío provocado por el miedo que recorría todo su cuerpo. _

_Su privilegiada mente comenzó a rodearse de recuerdos, de todo lo que había vivido al lado de Steve, de que en aproximadamente cinco meses, sus hijos nacerían y crecerían sin un padre y entonces se derrumbó junto al cuerpo de Steve, abrazando a este con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos. _

— _Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo… ¡Lo prometiste! — primero susurró y finalmente gritó, sintiendo como su propia voz se rompía. Las lágrimas caían sobre el inmóvil cuerpo de Rogers, quien seguramente estaría luchando por abrazarla, por decirle que estaba allí con ella, pero no podía, y ya no podría hacerlo nunca más. _

_Y Clint… Clint quería entrar, contener su dolor, abrazarla y hacerle saber que todo tarde o temprano comenzaría a ir bien, quería decirle que él estaba a su lado, pero no lo hizo, no tuvo tiempo, cinco adolescentes llorosos se adelantaron a sus actos y entraron a la habitación donde los dos enamorados se veían por última vez. Ninguno se acercó, todos se quedaron paralizados, observando la desgarradora escena hasta que ella se giró para observarles. Primero hizo un mohín nervioso, sintiendo el llanto nacer en el borde de sus ojos y, finalmente, los seis amigos, los seis jóvenes que formaban un pequeño grupo de futuras promesas que acabarían siendo héroes, se abrazaron y lloraron la perdida de Steve._

* * *

— ¿Estáis seguros entonces? Confío en vosotros para esto… — estas ultimas palabras de Furia, fueron pronunciadas antes de dedicar una mirada a la joven Stark, quien más involucrada se veía en este trabajo y situación — aunque quizás necesitéis tiempo para preparaos. No es algo sencillo como podréis compren…

Pero aquellas palabras de aliento, fueron interrumpidas por Dagon, quien también se levantó y miró a sus compañeros antes que a Furia y Coulson o Hill. Primero apretó los puños en el acto de compartir miradas y después, relajó las mismas para apoyarlas en la mesa.

— Nos dedicamos a entrenar a jóvenes promesas. Estamos demasiado preparados para esto, Furia. Nacimos preparados para ser héroes.

Entonces por fin, Meiga se apresuró a hacer algún ruido y señal. Chasqueó la lengua con algo de fuerza, haciendo sus propios ojos rodar. No estaba molesta, para nada, pero la presión hacia mella en su interior. Respiró profundamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos e inclinaba hacia atrás su propia silla donde se encontraba sentada de manera despreocupada.

— Yo no soy ninguna heroína, tan solo una megalómana y sociópata bien formada… — Replicó la joven Stark mientras, con aliento indiferente, se miraba las uñas, aunque su interior estuviera ardiendo con fuerza bruta. — ¿Por qué nosotros, Furia? ¿Por qué no los Vengadores? hace tiempo que nosotros no actuamos de este modo… — Y aquellas palabras no significaban que no quisiera ir a salvar a su hombre, ni muchísimo menos, pero siempre resultaba mucho más fácil mostrar enfado que miedo. Porque ella tenía miedo, tenia el miedo haciendo mella en todos sus huesos.

Todos miraron a Meiga y automáticamente, bajaron sus miradas y las clavaron en el suelo. Desde aquella guerra para la que no habían sido entrenados, habían dejado de actuar cara al publico como héroes, ahora se dedicaban a instruir nuevos jóvenes, para que en un futuro, fueran lo suficientemente capaces de heredar aquello que ellos les entregaban, la oportunidad de ser héroes verdaderos, como ellos.

— Cierto, ahora simplemente sois un grupo de profesores. — Replicó Maria Hill con los brazos cruzados, alzando una única ceja mientras les analizaba de manera crítica y analítica — Vosotros habéis sido la generación que ha tenido que ver morir a las personas que admiran, ¿de verdad queréis condenar a esos jóvenes a ver como sus leyendas vivientes se marchitan en una escuela de talentos? lo que hacéis es digno para que os admiren, pero os necesitamos, Steve os necesita… necesita a gente que le trate como a una persona, no como esos que solo le ven como a una leyenda viva y mojan los pantalones con tan solo escuchar su nombre. — Maria hizo una breve pausa para sobarse las sienes y tomar una gran cantidad de aire — No os subestiméis, podéis con esto. Los Vengadores han querido que os hiciéramos participes de esta misión a vosotros. Ellos creen ciegamente en sus herederos. En los Little Avengers.

Y de este modo, y no mucho más tarde, la reunión finalizó, programando la salida de un helicarrier cualificado desde SHIELD, esa misma madrugada a las siete en punto de la mañana.

Una vez la torre hubo quedado libre de los altos cargos de la agencia de SHIELD, cada uno de los jóvenes, marchó a recoger su equipaje, aunque Andrea fue quien permaneció allí junto a Meiga, pues la mutante únicamente necesitaría unos segundos para ir hasta Staten Island y volver antes de lo esperado.

Ambas amigas estaban en la que era la habitación de Meiga, la misma que un día había compartido con Steve, recogiendo el equipaje de Stark.

— ¿Cómo piensas decírselo a los gemelos? son muy jóvenes, ¿crees que lo llegarán a comprender? — Andrea estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, moviendo repetidamente las manos, las cuales tenía apoyadas sobre sus propias rodillas. Claro que le preocupaba aquello, se trataba del padre de los niños que eran casi sus sobrinos, de los hijos de su mejor amiga. Se trataba también de su familia, porque era lo que todos formaban, una gran familia nacida para vengar la justicia.

Pero tardó la vengadora dorada en responder. ¿Estaba segura de que lo llegarían a entender? no, al igual que tampoco estaba segura de cual era el modo adecuado de decir que iba a buscar a Steve Rogers, al Capitán América, al padre de sus hijos, quien llevaba muerto once largos años. Entonces, como respuesta, dejó caer de sus manos, hacia el suelo, la ropa que cargaba e hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, frustrada.

— ¿Sabes lo que veo cuando duermo, Andrea? veo aquella guerra civil que nos condenó por ser lo que somos. Veo como sufrimos todos nosotros por no saber si nos volveríamos a encontrar con vida… Veo a todas las personas que perdimos en el camino, veo a Steve muerto, huelo su sangre y también sus lágrimas y todas las nuestras. Veo a mis hijos crecer sin un padre durante once años, les veo llorar por ver a su madre llorar cada maldita noche… — Meiga hizo una pausa mientras apretaba los ojos, sintiendo en su interior el sabor del azufre, del fuego nacer en sus propias entrañas — veo a Cráneo Rojo reír de todo este sufrimiento. Y no es justo. No es justo que todavía mi mente siga viviendo en aquella guerra…

Entonces, de manera cuanto menos impulsiva, Andrea abrazó a su mejor amiga con fuerza, dejando que ella hundiera su rostro entre sus brazos, al igual que la peliblaca hizo en los brazos ajenos. Primero reinó el silencio mientras se fundían en un fuerte abrazo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no recordaban de aquella manera aquel dolor, porque hacia mucho que Andrea no recordaba lo crueles que habían sido esos días donde también habían enterrado a Charles y a su propio hermano, Carlisle, quien, aunque por ser mutante no se veía involucrado en aquella guerra, había muerto por defenderla a ella y a Pietro.

— Pero… sabes que tienen razón, llevamos demasiado tiempo inactivos por miedo. Hemos nacido para esto… para vengar no solo a los que nos necesitan, si no para luchar también por los que queremos. Somos héroes, Meiga. Digas lo que digas tú también lo eres, y Steve nos necesita a todos. Después de once años, necesitará ver allí a la mujer que ama. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

Y asintió, claro que lo hizo, porque después de todo, Andrea tenía razón. El miedo les había paralizado, y sin embargo ahora, con o sin miedo, iban a enfrentarse al peor de los enemigos del Capitán América, iban a enfrentarse a la causa para la que habían nacido, luchar por todo lo que creían, por hacer posible aquellos imposibles del mundo normal.

* * *

**"Cuando tiemble tu corazón, cuando solo sientas dolor, cuando a ti te falte el valor, **

**fiel amigo ahí estaré yo"**

**« Esa misma noche, en la Torre Stark. »**

Los gemelos, Joey y Anna, hacía ya rato que estaban sentados junto a Tony, cenando, aunque ella todavía no se había dignado a aparecer. Y aunque Tony lo sabía todo, porque ella, su hija, se lo había contado todo mientras ambos genios se encerraban en el garaje para evadirse del mundo, los pequeños seguían ignorantes a los acontecimientos de sus vidas, motivo por el cual, el genio, filántropo, playboy y multimillonario, luchaba por hablar de cualquier otra circunstancia que no fuera Rogers.

— ¿Cómo van las clases, enanos? ¿mamá ya os a enseñado a pilotar un vehículo?

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí, alzando una única ceja, y aunque Anna rió, fue Joey quien rebatió a su abuelo con un obvio comentario.

— Solo tenemos once años… ¿Nos enseñaras tú? — Y entonces en el rostro de Joey, brilló una sonrisa que llevaba grabada la marca Stark, y aunque intentaba sonar y parecer inocente, demostró todo lo contrario. Su astucia y temeridad, habló por si solo.

— Eso Jarvis, ¿los vas a enseñar tú? — Tony dio la vuelta a la pregunta de su nieto antes de dar un jugoso mordisco a su sandwich de queso a la parrilla, conteniendo la risa que estaba a punto de escapar de su boca. Simplemente, giró y dirigió su mirada hacia el fiel y leal Jarvis, quien ignoró por completo aquellas cuestiones antes de servirse una copa de vino… lo que tenía que aguantar.

Al poco rato, finalmente, cuando Andrea decidió ir a por su equipaje y volver antes de que Meiga hubiera siquiera probado su cena, la joven Stark bajó a la cocina. Como saludó, revolvió los rubios cabellos de sus hijos y abrazó por detrás a Tony y besó su mejilla antes de sentarse a la derecha de su padre. Una vez acomodada, se sirvió también una copa de vino y guiñó con complicidad un ojo a Jarvis.

— ¿De que estabais hablando? ¿Me he perdido algo de interés? — sentenció Meiga mientras miraba a sus hijos y después a su padre. Sonrió como únicamente lo hacían ella y Tony, y entonces se acomodó en la silla inclinando esta hacia atrás.

—De que Jarvis, en contra de su voluntad, enseñará algún día a Joseph y Annie a conducir — Replicó el mayordomo antes de ponerle a Meiga delante el plato de su cena. La mujer de hierro, rió entre dientes mientras aplastaba entre sus manos su shawarma, al cual su padre robó un trozó y después le guiñó un ojo.

Y la cena avanzó como lo hacia todas las noches, entre conversaciones de trabajo, alguna risa, y escuchando las conversaciones de sus hijos. Sin embargo, ella sabía que ese debía ser el momento adecuado para sacar la conversación, aunque sabía lo complicado que era. ¿Cómo decirles que su padre estaba realmente vivo?

Meiga suspiró, mirando a sus pequeños y después a Tony, porque él la entendía, porque él podía llegar a comprender que clase de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza y sabría ponerles solución. También miró a Andrea, quien reía junto a los gemelos, a quienes quería como a unos sobrinos, y la peliblanca le devolvió la mirada, asintiendo. Si ocurría cualquier cosa, ella estaba a su lado.

— Joseph, Anna… — Comenzó a decir Meiga, tanteando el terreno, tamborileando sus dedos sobre la mesa — debo hablar con vosotros de algo muy importante. Mañana voy a salir… la tía Andrea… Dagon, Magni, Alex y Skaoi también, vamos a ir juntos. — Y detuvo sus palabras, sin saber como continuar, esperando alguna respuesta. Ellos, sus hijos, sabían cual era el trabajo de todos ellos, sabían y conocían cual era su mundo.

Ambos gemelos se miraron entre sí, y después miraron a todos los que estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Podían llegar a comprender lo que sucedía, claro, sabían que eran héroes, quizás se trataba de algún famoso villano, quizás tendrían una emocionante pelea en pleno centro de la ciudad como a veces hacia su increíble tío Spidey.

— ¿Pero que ha ocurrido? — Preguntó Joey frunciendo suavemente el ceño — ¿Es peligroso? … ¿SHIELD tiene algo que ver en todo esto, mamá… tía Andrea?

Eran niños listos, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Anna suspiró, cogiendo por de bajo de la mesa la mano de su gemelo, y entonces se miraron para después mirarles de nuevo a todos.

Tony detuvo su mano en la rodilla de su hija y la miró durante unos segundos, a modo de confianza. Porque confiaba ciegamente en ella desde que la tuvo entre sus brazos cuando era una recién nacida.

— Verás Joey… es más complicado que eso o que SHIELD. Se trata de nosotros, de la familia… vosotros ya sabéis lo que ocurrió con papá, sabéis lo de aquella guerra, pero hay algo más… — Y entonces, tan bien como pudo, con ayuda de Tony, Andrea y Jarvis, explicaron la existencia de Cráneo Rojo y de HYDRA, de que realmente, habían sido informados de que Steve llevaba once años crigonenizado y ahora debían ir en su busca, salvarle antes de que la situación fuera todavía más complicada de lo que ya resultaba para todos.

Y de golpe, reaccionando de la peor forma, Joey se levantó de golpe y abandonó la mesa, siendo seguido automáticamente por su gemela. Eran demasiado jóvenes para entender porque realmente existían personas tan crueles como lo era Cráneo Rojo. Eran inteligentes, desde luego, pero niños a fin de cuentas, todavía. Meiga suspiró y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, agobiada.

— Tranquila, nena… hablaremos con ellos. Vosotras ir con los demás, tenéis a un Capitán Estalactita que salvar. — Murmuró Tony antes de abrazar desde atrás a su hija y besar su cabeza. Él se encargaría de ellos, y ella podía confiar en que así lo haría.

Andrea y Meiga se miraron y ambas se levantados, tenían un equipaje que recoger y todavía debían de ir a SHIELD a preparar el equipo y a reunirse con los demás. La noche, se hizo más corta de lo esperado, y antes de darse cuenta, ya se habían despedido de todos, incluyendo de sus respectivos hijos quienes dormían profundamente y juntos, pues Jake había decidido que, el tiempo que durara aquel trabajo, él, Fiona y sus gemelos, vivirían en la Torre Stark, junto al resto de la gran familia que eran.

— Por favor, cielo, tener muchísimo cuidado — susurró Jake al oído de Andrea antes de abrazarla con fuerza, mientras que por otro lado, también Tony y Meiga se fundían en un fuerte abrazo. Jake besó con ciega necesidad a la mujer de su vida y acarició sus blancos cabellos, los cuales pasaría mucho tiempo sin ver, sin disfrutar de sus caricias… el trepamuros negó suavemente y se giró para mirar a Meiga — Trae de vuelta al Capi… y tranquila, cuidaré de los niños. Pero ir con cuidado.

Meiga asintió y por primera vez, sin un ápice de ironía, abrazó durante unos segundos al reciente marido de su mejor amiga y asintió con la cabeza varias e incontables veces.

— Flequillito rebelde… va a resultar que eres un buen tipo y todo — Con suavidad y de manera amistosa, le golpeó con el puño uno de los brazos y guiñó un ojo. Por supuesto que sabía que Wilson era un buen tipo, nunca había dudado de aquello, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo admitía. No tenían una mala relación, ni mucho menos, pero habitualmente, ambos humores tan especiales, chocaban, y Meiga que como buena Stark era posesiva y celosa, solo quería asegurarse de la seguridad de su mejor amiga.

* * *

**"En mis sueños puedo oír el latir de tu vida, y si te veo sonreír me iluminas, con tu luz"**

**Helipuerto de SHIELD - 06:00 a.m , 20 de Noviembre. **

Aunque el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, pronto comenzaría a amanecer, en cualquier momento. Todo el equipo de Little Avenger se reunía en el Helipuerto de SHIELD, esperando a que María Hill y Furia les hicieran entrega del Helicarrier. Acababan de bajar del ascensor y recorrían el Helipuerto, algunos de ellos, tomando una taza de café.

Los agentes de SHIELD iban y venían de un lado para otro. Las idas y venidas de los agentes mantenían distraídos a los jóvenes hasta que la voz de Furia les sacó de sus propias ensoñaciones.

— Buenos días, Vengadores. — Aquellas palabras, Furia las pronunció con profundo orgullo. Cierto era que no se encontraba frente a la formación de Vengadores que el mundo conocía, pero si frente a un propio grupo de Vengadores, hijos de los Vengadores, el futuro de aquel mundo eran ellos. — Acompañarme por aquí.

Todos ellos se levantaron de golpe, y asintieron, a la par que comenzaron a seguir al Coronel Furia y Maria Hill, en silencio, observando todos los transportes de alta tecnología que se levantaban frente a ellos.

Caminaban mirando todo con ojos analíticos, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron frente a un inmenso Helicarrier de color negro, el cual estaba siendo vigilado por varios agentes de seguridad que les cedieron el paso de inmediato.

El interior era idéntico al de cualquier helicarrier cualificado para una misión como aquella, dotado con los mejores agentes que se encargarían de la conducción, pilotaje informático y el control de seguridad y armas necesarias.

Maria miró a el grupo de jovenes y con sus manos abarcó todo el helicarrier, en especial una mesa donde varias personas más se encontraban sentadas, estas personas, las cuales eran la Agente Bárbara Morse, Jessica Drew, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Pantera Negra y Sharon Carter, serían el equipo de refuerzo con el cual ellos contaban si la situación se complicaba. Ellos habían sido quienes habían recibido, en su misión en Rusia, las coordenadas de donde se encontraba Steve.

— Y ellos, os acompañaran. Fueron ellos quienes encontraron las coordenadas del cuartel de Cráneo Rojo. Si necesitáis refuerzos, ellos os lo proporcionaran, además, son los únicos que saben saltar la seguridad de la frontera terrorista donde actuaron hace unas sem..

Pero ocurrió como todos suponían que iba a ocurrir. Cuando los ojos de Meiga se cruzaron con los de Sharon, Stark sintió como su propia mirada estaba mostrando un brillo incandescente. Apretó con fuerza los puños, formando gracias a Extremis, varias chispas de electricidad que recorrían todos sus nudillos. Respiró furiosa, y aunque Dagon y Andrea intentaron impedir que interrumpiera las palabras de Maria Hill, fue un intento en vano.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego a trabajar con esa mujer! — Gritó Meiga señalando a Carter con el dedo indice. Sharon, que sabía que debía de darse por aludida, se levantó enseguida y se colocó frente a Meiga, alzando ambas manos en símbolo de paz. Meiga la observó, furiosa y entonces, gesticuló una hueca cuanto menos irónica en su rostro — La asesina de Steve no puede participar en esto… va en contra de mis principios.

Sharon suspiró, y aunque todos guardaron silencio, porque sabía que lo debían de hacer, ella no lo hizo. No por orgullo, sabía que era culpable, pero necesitaba explicarle a Meiga como ocurrió todo.

— Meiga por favor, escúchame… aquello fue un accidente no debía de haber…

— ¿Qué? ¿No debía de haber ocurrido? ¿¡En serio ibas a decir eso?! — de nuevo Stark, volvió a alzar la voz — Claro que no debía de haber ocurrido. Podrías haber pedido ayuda, se suponía que eras una importante Agente, que entonces tenías un gran nivel de seguridad... ¡Debíamos confiar en ti! — Sentenció la joven Stark de nuevo, sin dejar de apretar sus puños — Si hubieras pedido ayuda, nada hubiera ocurrido de ese modo, ¿enfrentarte sola a Cráneo Rojo? menudo acto más imprudente para una agente como tú, Carter.

¿Se sentía Sharon atacada? más de lo normal, pero tampoco la culpaba. Pero a pesar de no culparla, aunque sabía que tenía razón, recordar que había matado a una persona tan especial como era Steve, y pensar que durante once años había cargado con esa culpa, era superior a ella, y aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras cargadas de una sinceridad tan cruel, dolían.

— No todos somos bestias mejoradas con extremis como tú, Stark. No todos podemos evitar que nos controlen la mente, ¿sabías?

Y ocurrió. La había llamado bestia, ella, la mujer que había asesinado a su hombre. Sin evitarlo, sin pensarlo, le golpeó la boca de un fuerte puñetazo. Ella sabía lo que era, sabía que era una bestia, ¡ni siquiera podía dormir o mirarse al espejo!, pero no iba a permitir que ella la llamase de tal modo. Cualquier persona, menos Sharon Carter, quien estaba en el suelo, con una sangrante herida en su boca.

— Te diré una cosa. ¿Quieres quedarte? muy bien, hazlo. Pero estas bajo mi mando, yo me ocupo de esto y obedecerás mis ordenes. Voy a salvar a Steve, cueste lo que cueste, aunque deba morir para que él viva. No voy a permitir faltas ni actos imprudentes. Como observe el más minimo error por tu parte, me pensaré seriamente en abandonarte en la franja terrorista de Rusia, ¿me he explicado con suficiente claridad, Carter?

Y Sharon asintió mientras se sobaba la herida y saboreaba el sabor metálico de su sangre nacer en su propia boca. Con ayuda de Maria Hill, se alzó del suelo y afirmó que haría todo cuanto ella ordenase, que no fallaría, que debía de corregir su error. Pero aquello no fue suficiente para Meiga, quien se volvió aireada hacia la máquina de café, ignorando a todos los presentes...

— Eso espero... Buenos días, Agente 13.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	2. Chapter 2

**II **

**Rusia, cerca de la frontera con Kajazstán.**

El temporal era frío, nada fuera de lo habitual. La nieve cubría todos los alrededores y los medios de comunicación había anunciado una tormenta que no tardaría en aparecer en los cielos.

El cuartel militar estaba completamente vacío de personal: el único ruido eran los repetitivos pitidos de varias máquinas que marcaban el correcto funcionamiento de diversas cámaras o cilindros donde, sumergidos en un líquido verde, de aspecto pringoso, había varios cuerpos humanos: ninguno de ellos el de Steve Rogers.

Los ordenadores trabajaban constantemente, día y noche, manteniendo el correcto funcionamiento de la cámara de criogenización donde, efectivamente si se encontraba el cuerpo del Capitán América. Diversas cámaras de seguridad registraban las idas y venidas de todo el personal autorizado al cuartel, al igual que un equipo de agentes de HYDRA se encargaba de la seguridad del cerco militar después del último encuentro que habían tenido con agentes de SHIELDEl sonido del viento rompió el espeso silencio que rodeaba el perímetro y el sonido metálico del alambrado, informó de que la entrada al cerco se acababa de abrir para dejar paso a un coche completamente negro, con los cristales absolutamente opacos, impidiendo así el paso de la luz. El coche lucía una insignia con el símbolo de "HYDRA" y una vez el automóvil se hubo detenido, el conductor bajó para abrir una de las puertas traseras por donde salió Cráneo Rojo, recién llegado a Rusia.

Los militares alzaron ambos brazos y puños, gritando a unísono "HAIL HYDRA" y todos ellos formaron un pasillo que Cráneo Rojo cruzó sin ninguna dificultad ni ninguna expresión en su rostro, ninguna más allá que la codicia y lo sádico dibujando y marcando su rostro. La puerta metálica del almacén y cuartel militar se abrió y las luces blancas del techo se encendieron. Cráneo Rojo observó todo aquello con orgullo y finalmente, dirigió su mirada hacia la cámara de criogenización.

— _Esta vez mi plan es perfecto. Quedan unas horas para que Londres, París y sobretodo, Manhattan, caigan bajo las manos de HYDRA y tendré el poder absoluto. Oh Rogers _— suspiró fingiendo melancolía y paso sus manos por la puerta de la cámara — _Descansa tranquilo, pues cuando hayamos terminado con todo lo que amas, entonces te devolveré al mundo real solo para que observes como todo en lo que creías es mentira. _

* * *

**- Helicarrier de SHIELD , 10 horas para llegar a Rusia. - **

Nadie había hablado de la pequeña pelea entre Sharon y Meiga, y por supuesto nadie le había reprochado a la joven Stark ninguno de sus actos. ¿Comprendían tal vez porque había actuado así? quizás: Andrea, ella era quien la comprendía, conocía de primera mano cuanto se odiaba así misma por ser una bestia, y ella entendía ese sufrimiento. Los niños son crueles y todavía lo son mucho más cuando alguien es diferente, y cuando estás solo, cuando haces algo que otros serían capaces de hacer, llegan los problemas, las miradas incapaces de entender que no eres una bestia. Pero pese a todo lo malo, siempre habrá alguien capaz de tenderte su mano, como Dagon hizo con Andrea, como ella años más tarde hizo con Meiga.

Meiga llevaba casi todo el viaje en completo silencio, estudiando la misión a la que se iban a enfrentar, Analizaba críticamente cada parámetro marcado en el mapa, preparaba ella misma cada comunicador, se aseguraba de que todo, absolutamente todo estuviera en completo funcionamiento.

Suspiró mientras miraba su anillo, aquel que decoraba su dedo y mostraba que estaba casada: todavía no se lo había quitado, porque se veía incapaz, sentía que aquello de alguna manera, sería traicionar a Steve.

— ¿Estás más relajada? — Susurró la voz de Clint mientras este apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros de la chica, aquella a la que quería como a su propia hija. Intentó mostrarse como siempre, cercano, como el amigo de ella que era, porque además de todo aquel cariño y amor fraternal que sentían el uno por el otro, por encima de eso, eran amigos.

Meiga alzó los hombros como única respuesta mientras observaba a Clint sentarse a su lado. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa de cristal y se mordió el labio, sin saber bien cual era la respuesta adecuada para esa situación.

— Supongo. Esto es demasiado difícil para mi, he pasado once años diciendo a unos niños que su padre está muerto… once años odiándome por no haber estado allí cuando todo ocurrió. Ni siquiera puedo mirarme al espejo, no soporto como me miran esos ojos… — Y cuando iba a seguir hablando, cuando iba a seguir diciendo lo mucho que aquella imagen reflejada en el cristal le asustaba, Clint la interrumpió cogiendo una de sus manos.

— Odio cuando hablas como tu padre, nena. Escúchame, ninguno imaginábamos que algo así iba a ocurrir, yo estaba contigo cuando te despediste del Capitán… se que es difícil, pero ¿has pensado en Sharon? ha tenido que vivir once años con la culpa de haber matado a su mejor amigo, deberías de comprender que esto también es difícil solo quiere…

— Solo quiere ¿Qué? ¿Enmendar sus errores?, si realmente quiere ayudar que se mantengan al margen. Yo estoy al cargo de esta misión, y son mis órdenes. No permitiré otra vez que sus impulsos nos lleven a perder a alguien que queremos. Y de ser necesario, yo sola me enfrentaré a Cráneo.

Clint estuvo a punto de gruñir, pero no lo hizo. Bajó la mirada y con la mano libre, se sobó las sienes, tomando aire, obligándose así mismo a respirar profundamente una y otra vez. Realmente aquello era como estar hablando con Tony, y no le sorprendía porque todos sabían que padre e hija se parecían más de lo debido, que ambos compartían una conexión difícil de explicar, ambos juntos eran una única persona. Y en aquel momento era cuando lo podías observar.

— He prometido a tu viejo que cuidaría de ti, y te guste o no, voy a ser tu sombra en esto. Y antes de que digas o reproches nada, no me importa que quieras o no. Esta vez no se trata de uno de tus caprichos, Meiga. Se trata de tu vida, de unos niños que esperan que su madre llegue viva a casa. Y te aseguro que te llevaré a Manhattan de una pieza.

Dichas esas palabras con las que sentenció toda la conversación, Clint se levantó de la mesa y volvió a dejar a Meiga sola, trabajando en las estrategias de combate de aquella misión.

**"Uno solo no valdrá, los dos hacen falta" **

* * *

**_08:30 a.m - Manhattan , Torre Stark (Base de los Vengadores)_**

**"Decisiones que acabaron en error y te hacen ver que esta vida no va a ser perfecta" **

Como muchas otras noches atrás, y sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la misión para rescatar a Rogers aquel día había empezado, Tony tampoco había dormido, sin embargo, con la seguridad de que los niños estarían en la escuela, subió directamente a su habitación, abandonando por completo el garaje que era regido por un curioso concepto del "orden".

Suspiró con cierta frustración, pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos negros y finalmente se dejó caer en la cama, con una húmeda toalla rodeando su cuello. Tras varios segundos de silencio abrió los ojos y, fingiendo tener la mente en blanco, clavó sus ojos en el techo blanco y parpadeó varias veces.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ir sola, sin ti?" se dijo así mismo pensando en que realmente, en aquellos momentos, su hija le estaría necesitando. ¿Tenía miedo? claro que lo tenía, y Tony Stark temía pocas cosas. Se consideraba demasiado inteligente como para dejar que el miedo dominara su vida, aunque en ocasiones aquello no funcionase.

El genio colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza en forma de apoyo, todavía dando vueltas infinitas a todos sus pensamientos y a todos los recuerdos que le atacaban. Recordó entonces el miedo que había visto reflejado en los ojos de su pequeña cuando aquella guerra era la causa por la que luchaban, recordó las infinitas lágrimas que vio caer de sus ojos durante muchísimo tiempo, las pesadillas que nunca la dejaron dormir con tranquilidad y más de una hora, y sobretodo recordó el momento donde había prometido que la cuidaría en todo momento; porque realmente Tony Stark hacía una cosa con absoluta confianza, cuidar de la única prueba real de que tenía corazón.

_— _**Duerme, por favor… ¿cuántos días llevas así?**_ — preguntó el genio con una voz realmente afligida. Observaba a su hija desde la puerta del garaje, observaba como realmente se parecían demasiado, pues ambos escondían su dolor de la misma manera : trabajando en incontables chapuzas sin sentido que, más tarde, acababan convertidas en trajes llenos de armamento a bordo. _

_Como única respuesta, Meiga alzó los hombros, restando importancia a los días y noches en vela. Restó importancia a su poco apetito y a que se encontraba notablemente embarazada de casi cinco meses. Suspiró agobiada, dejando caer de sus manos la llave inglesa, y situando ambas manos en su rostro completamente marcado por las ojeras. _

_—_** Eh eh… venga nena, no llores más **_— Sin poder evitarlo, rodeó entre sus brazos a su hija, apoyando sus labios sobre la cabeza de esta, para entonces, dejar un suave beso y bajar la mirada hasta los ojos ajenos del mismo color que los suyos. _

_Odiaba aquello más que ninguna cosa, odiaba ver como no encontraba el consuelo para aquella persona que durante toda su vida había dependido de él. Había comprado infinitas cosas que sabía que adoraba: ropa, dulces, comida extranjera de los mejores restaurante de Manhattan, incluso entradas para un partido, pero nada de aquello había sacado a Meiga de su estado de shock, ni tampoco nada de aquello había hecho que el dolor cesase lo más mínimo: no comía, a penas se preocupaba por su aspecto (y eso que ella siempre lo hacía, incluso estando enferma) y los resultados de su equipo favorito, en plena súper bowl, ni siquiera le interesaban. Se consumía en vida y aquello consumía al propio Tony. — _**Sabes que él no querría esto… ni yo tampoco, Mei**_._

Durante unos instantes, sintió aquel frustrante sentimiento de culpa invadir todo su ser. Quizás las cosas podrían haber sido distintas si él hubiera estado del lado de Rogers en aquella guerra, quizá podría haberle evitado aquel sufrimiento a su hija durante tanto tiempo, no obstante él nunca habría dejado aquella valiosa información en manos de cualquier persona.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la botella de whisky estaba casi vacía, y el simple reflejo que observaba en el cristal de la copa, deformado y borroso, era suficiente como para causarle un terrible dolor de cabeza. De nuevo, sentía sus demonios renacer en el interior de una botella y de nuevo, se sentía aterrorizado ante los cambios del mundo, porque el mundo realmente estaba cambiando, solo que todavía, no se había dado cuenta.

* * *

**Helicarrier, 8 horas para llegar a Rusia.**

Por un lado, estaban los Little Avengers reunidos, sin Meiga, comentando todo lo ocurrido tanto como Sharon, como que creían haber oído a Clint gritar a Meiga. Por otro, más "relajados" porque aquello lo tomaban como algo ya normal en sus vidas, estaba el resto del equipo; Sam, Clint, Sharon, Barbara, Jessica y T'Challa.

No habían cruzado una sola palabra salvo en aquellos momentos cuando finalmente, acabaron reuniéndose al completo, Vengadores y Little Avengers. Clint había comenzado confesando lo mismo que a Meiga, estaba allí porque se lo había prometido a Tony, de no ser así quizás estaría en el nido tomándose unas "vacaciones" con Kate, Jessica continuó comentando que finalmente, Peter y MJ habían decidido casarse, y cuando parecía que la conversación se animaba, Sharon dio la espalda a sus compañeros.

— Yo disparé a Steve — murmuró mientras se ponía ambas manos en el rostro, suspirando y tomando aire que más tarde expulsaría.

Aquel comentario, provocó que todas las miradas se cruzasen, en un acto de incomprensión ante aquella reacción de Sharon y sobretodo, ante aquel comentario, ante aquella afirmación que todos conocían.

— ¿Cómo dices? — preguntó Sam apoyándose en la mesa e inclinando su cuerpo para poder observar a Sharon con mayor facilidad.

— Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo, Sam

De nuevo, el silencio reinó de una manera cuanto menos, incomoda para todos los presentes, que no sabían como retomar aquello sin rozar lo grosero o cruel. Jessica carraspeó mientras apoyaba las manos en la tabla de la mesa y miró a Clint alzando ambas cejas, esperando que él tuviera algo que decir, porque él casi siempre sabía que decir en todo momento, pero en aquel instante, no tenía nada que decir, al menos nada que no fuese a resultar un completo sin sentido.

— Sharon aquello ya es pasado, Steve est... — La voz de Bárbara fue cortada por el crujir de las botas de Meiga, quien se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, observando a los presentes. Primero, clavó los ojos en Sharon y después alzo la mirada hacia sus compañeros. En su rostro, apareció una pequeña mueca habitual en su rostro, pero esta vez algo más deformada. Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba de brazos cruzados y finalmente dejó sobre la mesa de los presentes las carpetas con toda la información y estrategia que se había encargado personalmente de organizar.

— Tengo vuestros dispositivos de contacto listos, Hill os entregará uno a cada uno — Explicó de forma clara, pero sin borrar de su tono de voz el enfado. En todo momento arrastró cada palabra y una vez se aseguró de que todos tenían su carpeta, se sentó, colocando ambos pies sobre la mesa. — Ah, por cierto, ¿cómo era lo que decías Sharon? Ah, sí, tú disparaste a Steve...

Atacó directamente donde sabía que más dolía, y ni siquiera le importó lo más mínimo. Ignoró las quejas de sus compañeros ante aquel comportamiento que, aunque no era raro en ella, si había sido innecesario por su parte. Sin embargo, todo se vio interrumpido de golpe. La alarma sonó y en seguida, varios monitores comenzaron a retransmitir en directo una señal satélite llegada desde Francia y Manhattan.

Por un lado, la ciudad francesa estaba siendo atacada por ejércitos espías de HYDRA. La torre Eiffel, en aquellos momentos, casi se encontraba en llamas y estaba siendo condecorada con una bandera con el simbolo de Cráneo Rojo. Después, comenzaron a mostrarse las imágenes de Manhattan, donde se veía a Nueva York con un estado similar a París, salvo porque en esta se veía la colaboración del intrépido dios del engaño, Loki, quien, evidentemente estaba en cierto modo aliado con Cráneo Rojo. También se hablaba sobre el ataque de un misterioso hombre que peleaba en nombre de HYDRA, un hombre con un brazo mecánico que había conseguido crear terribles disturbios en el centro de la ciudad, donde se veían innumerables vehículos en llamas, personas aterrorizadas, edificios que comenzaban a ser ruinas por la magia del dios.

— "¡Todo el mundo ahora mismo nos preguntamos lo mismo! ¡VENGADORES! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁIS?!" — Gritó la reportera antes de agacharse para evitar un ataque y entonces la imagen se perdió y los monitores comenzaron a retransmitir una neblina de color verde, ninguna señal... pero de fondo una risa que poco a poco parecía hacerse más intensa y tomaba forma,

**CONTINUARÁ**


End file.
